There are many products for which a suction cup release mechanism is useful. One example, is a bathing chair. Bathing chairs are intended to be placed in a bathtub or shower enclosure. They have suction cups on the legs so that the chair firmly grips the bathtub or shower enclosure to prevent accidental movement. Such bathing chairs are used primarily by elderly or handicapped persons.
Once in position, it is extremely difficult for elderly or handicapped persons to remove the bathing chair as the suction cups hold the chair firmly to the bathtub or shower enclosure.